To Be Lonely
by Priestess Minerva
Summary: A songfic about being alone...Trowa and Quatre, angst and yaoi


HEAD  
TITLETo Be Lonely  
/TITLE  
/HEAD  
BODY  
  
  
PThe song is Show me the meaning of being lonely' by the Backstreet Boys  
  
HR  
  
Pcenterfont color=#8A2BE2Show me the meaning of being lonely/font/center  
  
PQuatre watched through the window as Trowa left the desert compound. They had only just met. Did he really have to leave...so soon?  
  
Pcenterfont color=#8A2BE2So many words for the broken heart  
pIt's hard to see in a crimson love/font/center  
  
PIt wasn't long before they met again. Quatre felt his hard flutter as he saw the pilot of Heavyarms once again. Strange...he had never felt this way around anyone before... How odd....  
  
Pcenterfont color=#8A2BE2So hard to breathe  
PWalk with me, and maybe/font/center  
  
PQuatre sighed to himself, watching the tall pilot stare off into the night. Like he didn't even know Quatre was there...or cared. He was just seemed so....lonely....  
  
  
Pcenterfont color=#8A2BE2Nights of light so soon become  
PWild and free I could feel the sun/font/center  
  
PHe had known Trowa for months now, but he was still so cold. He didn't let anyone through that wall of ice. Not even the warm hearted Arabian, the one who might melt that frozen wall....  
  
Pcenterfont color=#8A2BE2Your every wish will be done  
pThey tell me/font/center  
  
PQuatre closed his eyes. iWhy won't you let me ease your loneliness Trowa?/i  
  
  
Pcenterfont color=#8A2BE2Show me the meaning of being lonely  
PIs this the feeling I need to walk with  
PTell me why I can't be there where you are/font/center  
  
P  
  
P Trowa looked at the young blond offering him a cup of tea.  
  
PIt isn't much, but it might at least warm you up, Quatre smiled.  
  
PiYou're smile is much warmer,/i thought Trowa, but took the tea anyway.  
  
Pcenterfont color=#8A2BE2There's something missing in my heart/font/center  
P  
  
P  
  
PA small smile tugged on Trowa's lips. Thank you.  
  
Pcenterfont color=#8A2BE2Life goes on as it never ends  
PEyes of stone observe the trends/font/center  
  
PThey're so cute together, Quatre sighed dreamily, watching Heero and Duo kissing in the garden below where they thought no one would see them.  
  
PTrowa leaned on the balcony rail next to him. We shouldn't be spying on them, he mummered, but made no move to leave.  
  
PThe blond just shrugged. They're lucky. I wish...I had someone to love me like that. He turned his eyes downcast.  
  
Pcenterfont color=#8A2BE2They never say forever gaze upon me/font/center  
  
PTrowa watched him. iSo do I little one.../i  
  
Pcenterfont color=#8A2BE2Guilty roads to an endless love   
PThere's no control  
PAre you with me now?/font/center  
  
PI told you to be careful Trowa, Quatre frowned, gently bandaging the nick the bullet had made on the pilots arm.  
  
PIt's only a little nick Quatre...  
  
PBut it could have been more. The pilot of Sandrock sighed. I hate seeing you get hurt Trowa...I worry....  
  
P  
  
P  
  
P Trowa gently ran his fingers over the blond's cheekbones, why do you care little one?  
Pcenterfont color=#8A2BE2Your every wish will be done  
PThey tell me/font/center  
  
PQuatre heart nearly skipped a beat. Looking into those perfect emerald eyes...he couldn't lie. Because...I care...for you, Trowa.  
  
PHis body reacted without him even thinking, pressing soft lips to that of the tall pilot.  
  
PHe was even more surprised when Trowa didn't pull back, instead...wrapping his arms around him...joining in their first kiss.  
  
Pcenterfont color=#8A2BE2Show me the meaning of being lonely  
PIs this the feeling I need to walk with  
PTell me why I can't be there where you are/font/center  
  
PTrowa's eyelids fluttered open at the warm sunlight filtering in through the bedroom window. Morning always came much to soon for him...for them....  
  
P The delicate body next to him snuggled deeper into the tall pilot's embrace. Is it morning already?  
  
PYes Quatre...we need to get up.  
  
PI don't wanna, the blond looked up at his lover, a playful smile on his young face.  
  
Pcenterfont color=#8A2BE2There's something missing in my heart/font/center  
  
PTrowa ruffled his hair affectionately. I suppose a few more minutes won't make a difference...  
  
PQuatre buried his nose against the other's neck. Dai Suki.  
  
Pcenterfont color=#8A2BE2There's nowhere to run  
PI have no place to go  
PSurrender my heart, body, and soul/font/center  
  
PDo you have to go?  
  
PTrowa sighed, the look Quatre was giving him was tearing at his heart. Gomen, I have to go little one, it's an important mission.  
  
PI know, but... The small pilot wrapped his arms around his love's waist, I'm lonely when you're not around.  
  
PA smile crept across Trowa's features as he leaned down to kiss Quatre's forehead. I promise little one, as long as I can help it, you'll never be lonely.  
  
Pcenterfont color=#8A2BE2How can it be  
PYou're asking me  
PTo feel the things you never show/font/center  
  
PQuatre waved goodbye to his lover as he left. He couldn't say a thing, his heart was caught in his throat.  
  
PIt was an important mission, Trowa had to go but...  
  
PWhy did he feel so frighten?  
  
Pcenterfont color=#8A2BE2You are missing in my heart/font/center  
  
PThe Arabian woke with a start, his heart pounding, sweat soaked hands clutching the sheets. Something was wrong...he could feel it....  
  
PiTrowa..../i  
  
Pcenterfont color=#8A2BE2Tell me why I can't be there where you are/font/center  
  
PHe had never seen the attack coming. It was over before he knew what happened...bullet fire...the screams...blood...his own blood....  
  
PBut he didn't care about any of that. All that mattered was the precious object he clutched in his hand, stained with his blood but still beautiful....always beautiful....  
  
PA photograph of Quatre he always kept in his cockpit, his Quatre...smiling....  
  
PI'm sorry little one... Trowa gasped, his breathing pained so much, I will always love you....  
  
Pcenterfont color=#8A2BE2Show me the meaning of being lonely  
PIs this the feeling I need to walk with  
PTell me why I can't be there where you are/font/center  
  
PQuatre stood alone in the golden hues of dusk, the autumn wind blowing the hair from his eyes, revealing the tears that stained his cheeks. In his hands, a bouquet of white roses....  
  
PHe stood silently, his blue eyes focused on the object before him, a marble headstone.  
  
PicenterTrowa Barton'br  
Beloved Friendbr  
May you never be lonely againbr/i/center  
  
PQuatre couldn't take anymore, he collapsed in front of the grave, the roses scattering beside the mourning boy.  
  
Pcenterfont color=#8A2BE2There's something missing in my heart/font/center  
  
PI will always love you, Trowa...always....  
  



End file.
